Your Guardian Angel
by Eternally Ravenclaw
Summary: After an accident at work, Harry Potter lost his memory of the past year. More importantly he forgets his year long relationship with Draco Malfoy. With the help of Harry's family and friends, Draco must get Harry to remember or loose him forever. Rated M in later chapters, also some Ginny bashing.
1. Chapter 1

__Hello! This is my first story so I'm kind of nervous. This story was birthed with the help of my Drarry shipping sister Forever-Drarry-Love. I dont have a Beta so any mistakes are mine and I apologize. I think that's it so please enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the dirty things I make Draco and Harry do in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Draco looked around the dark entrance hall of Hogwarts that he hadn't visited in years. An audience seemed to materialize out of thin air. The crowd stared to make way for someone coming forward to meet him. Harry stepped out of the crowd with his blazing green eyes set on him. They didn't hold there usual warmth. The were cold and filled with a hatred he had never seen directed at him. Not even when they were still in Hogwarts. "Harry?" he asked, his voice trembled slightly. Harry narrowed his eyes "Don't call me by my first name Malfoy. I don't know who he hell you think you are but this is my school. Stay out of my way and out of my life." Harry sneered. Draco's whole body was trembling by now and he just wanted to run and hide. The crowd started to laugh and taunt him. As he looked into the now almost violent crowd, he saw the faces of his newly formed family. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ron, George, Teddy, and the face of the woman he hated most in the world. Ginny Weasley. She caught his eye and made her way over to Harry. Smirking at Draco one last time, she grabbed Harry and kissed him. Draco crumpled to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably. _

Draco woke with a start and whipped his head around to look at the dark figure laying next to him.

"Oh thank Merlin..." He sighed and raped his arms around Harry. He felt the raven-haired man stir.  
"Draco? What's the matter?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing, baby." Draco kissed the back of his neck gently. "Go back to sleep." There was still an inky darkness cast over the room and the glowing alarm clock on Harry's night stand read 5:37. Draco sighed again. He would have to go to work soon. "No, Draco. What's wrong?" Harry grabbed his glasses and rolled over to look at Draco.  
"Just a bad dream, Harry. Don't worry about it."  
"Fine." Harry pecked Draco's lips and smiled."Have a good day at work."  
"I'll be back early, I promise." Draco rolled out of bed and got dressed quietly in his lime-green Healer robes. He was still slightly shaken up from his dream so he decided against breakfast and apparated straight to St. Mungo's.

"Good morning Beth." He greeted the Welcome Witch, who was already helping a man who had large horns sprouting from the top of his head. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy." She said back. "Would you mind taking Mr. Paterson here with you? Just a bit of transfiguration gone wrong."

"Of course." Draco motioned for the man to follow him and they went up to the Spell Damage floor. He led Mr. Paterson to an empty room and looked closely at the large horns. He then stood back, waved his wand and watched as they receded back in to the middle-aged man's head."Thank you, Healer Malfoy." Mr. Paterson smiled at him. "It's no problem Mr. Paterson. I'm simply one hell of a healer. Let's just stick to transfiguring teacups to turtles for a while, yeah?" He chuckled and sent him on his way. For the next few hours, Draco walked about, fixing minor cases quickly and helping the other Healers with more difficult ones. Draco looked at his watch at 9:15 and bit his lip. Harry would have been at work for forty-five minutes now. It always made Draco nervous when his boyfriend went to work. He always got nervous when he saw the black robes coming through the floo on stretchers. He scanned over their faces to make sure he never saw Harry's. He never did since Harry was a thick headed git who thought it was smart to wait until Draco got home to heal his injuries.

At exactly 10:00, he was walking down a nearly empty hallways when he heard the emergency alarms go off.  
"Healer Malfoy?" He heard Sophie, a young nurse, call "The Death Eaters have made an attack. Be prepared if any Aurors floo in." She said quickly and scurried off. He wondered quickly why she didnt use the charm they had in place to alert him.

Draco pulled himself off the wall and almost ran to the entrance hall.  
"Beth!" He called. "We need to have everybody clear away from the fireplaces. I'm sure we'll have some Aurors coming through." He yelled as he ran past she nodded, beginning to usher people away from the row of fireplaces. A few moments later, a frazzled looking wizard in the same lime-green robes as Draco ran up. "I've just got an owl from the Auror Office!" Draco's heart skipped. "Five injured and one in critical condition. Each has another Auror to help them through the floo." He explained quickly and went to fetch more Healers. Draco waited impatiently by the fireplaces and soon, three more male and two female healers where beside him with five or six witches in lime green scrubs.

Draco shifted from foot to foot and finally the flames glowed green and two people walked out of the fire. One was supporting the other, who was clutching his stomach. One of the female Healers ran forward and helped them off as another fire glowed and two more people stepped out. Draco's heart skipped a beat when he saw a head of flaming red hair. He was carrying a witch whose face was covered in thick, purple boils.  
"Ron!" Draco called and Ron looked up, face streaked with worry. "Ron, is Harry alright?" Draco asked desperately and Ron's eyes shifted to the floor. Knowing this meant the worst, Draco's heart began beating wildly.

Ron carried the witch off along with the other female Healer and two more of the fires turned green, announcing the arrival of two more injured Aurors. None of them where Harry. Two of the male Healers went with them and that just left Draco and one other male. The fireplace closest to them glowed and a witch stumbled out, supporting another witch who had one of her arms bent at an odd angle and half her face drenched in scarlet blood. Draco gulped as they hurried off with the other Healer. If those where the five minor cases, Draco was afraid to see the critical ones.

One of the far fireplaces turned green and Draco ran towards it. Two wizards where carrying a person who was limp and bloody. Draco let out a choked cry ad he saw the familiar black hair, matted with blood and the green eyes he loved, still and lifeless.

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know! Updates will be on Fridays!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After getting over his initial shock, Draco knew he had to act fast. He quickly ran beside the stretcher as it was transported out of the main hallway to as private room. There was a flurry of activity as healers and nurses rushed into to the room all trying to frantically trying to save Harry. The room was soon fizzing with the magic of the many diagnostic and stabilizing spells aimed at the lifeless body on the stretcher. Hours seemed to go by before the head healer proclaimed Harry out of immediate danger. Most of the extra people shuffled out slowly trying to get one last glance at Harry before Draco forcefully removed them from the room. The only person left was Ellis, a bratty nurse a couple of years younger then him.

" Well if everyone else has to leave, why do you get to stay? That's not fair if you ask me." He said in a snotty tone that reminded Draco of his Hogwarts days. Draco spun around quickly.

"Firstly, no one did ask you. Secondly seeing as he has my cock up his arse every night I think I reserve special privileges." He whispered menacingly to the now blushing younger male. Ellis mumbled something about checking a chart and quickly shuffled out of the room.

Now that he was alone, the weight of the situation seemed to settle on him. He slowly walked over to Harry, his legs shaking with each step. When he reached the stretcher, he quickly transfigured it into a hospital bed to make sure even in his unconscious state, Harry was comfortable. He barely looked at his pale, bloody face before the tears started leaking out of his eyes. He shakily ran his fingers across Harry's pale cheek and his heart clenched at how cool he was to the touch.

He noticed with a grimace that no one had bothered to clean the dried blood off of him. He could have done it the simple way and cast a cleaning spell but it felt cold and impersonal to do so. Instead he walked over to the sink and filled a small bucket with warm water. He grabbed a sponge from under the cabinet and made his way over to his unconscious lover. He gently started to clean the blood from his face while he did nothing to stop his tears.

He removed the torn auror robes and gasped at the amount of bruises that littered his flesh. The once smooth tan skin was now marred with purple bruises. Draco quickly washed over his body and applied a balm to his bruises, watching as they disappeared slowly. He summoned a gown from the cabinet and gently dressed Harry's limp form. Draco placed a tender kiss on his forehead, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that fell on him before pulling the covers up and tucking him in. He settled in the uncomfortable hospital chair and cradled Harry's hand in his before slipping into a fitful sleep.

~HD~

Draco is awoken by a soft hand on his shoulder. " Mrs Weasley?" He mumbled. He opened his eyes and groaned at the pounding in his head from crying himself to sleep.

" Yes dear. We've just arrived. How is he?" she asked in a sweet motherly voice. Without thinking he bolted out of his chair and into her arms. She didn't so much as flinch and simply held him as sobs wracked his body.

Draco didn't know how long he stayed there but as soon as he stopped sniffling he quickly recoiled from her touch. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley." He mumbled with a mad blush maddening his pale fave. She simply smiled and waved him off and asked if he knew what happened.

"Well obviously it had something to do with his bloody hero complex. He came in unconscious so we had to stabilize him immediately. He had a pretty nasty bump on his head. We don't know the full extent of his injuries yet but we've healed what we can. We just have to wait until he wakes up." Draco said, trying not to tear up at the fact that he didn't know how to help him.

He watched as Mrs. Weasley fussed over Harry, fiddling with his covers, and trying to tame his hair. Something she said when she came in made him think. "You said _we've_ just arrived. Who else is here with you?"

"Well Hermione is with Ron. He's in his own room giving statements. George will be here later when he closes the shop and Ginny is in the waiting room." she said unaware of Draco's silent rage at the last person she mentioned. He walked back over to the chair and plopped down in a heap of frustration. After the silent battle, he decided he should let Ginny come in. It would cause more problems to keep her out.

" Fine let her in. Just tell her to keep her hands to her self." he finally growled. She nodded and went out to fetch the bane of Draco's existence. He reached over and began running his fingers threw Harry's raven locks when he felt him stir slightly. Draco gasped and started running his hand over Harry's furrowed brow.

"Harry? Harry, love can you hear me?" he whispered. Harry's frown deepened and he slowly opened his eyes. Draco immediately began peppering his face with kisses gasping out words of relief.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay. I thought I lost you. Don't you ever do that to me again or so help me you'll wish you were still unconscious." Draco was sobbing at this point and pulled back to look at Harry's face. He ran his fingers threw Harry's raven locks once more.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you in pain? What do you need?" He gasped out, finally glad to be able to do something. The puzzled expression on his face was starting to get unsettling. "Love you have to tell me what's wrong." Draco said, wishing he would say something. If possible Harry's frown deepened.

"Malfoy?" he asked his voice unbelieving. Draco slowly moved closer to him a small frown on his lips. "Oh so it's Malfoy now?" he asked, his worry increasing with every passing second. "Why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate it and all but last I checked we were hardly friends."

"Harry what year is it?" He asked his voice trembling. Harry seemed to think for a moment before he answered. "2012. June if I'm not mistaken." Draco's breath hitched, his worse fear confirmed. From behind him he heard Ginny's unattractive cackle "Oh this is bloody brilliant."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Well what do you guys think? I know I left with another cliffhanger. I think it makes for an exciting read . Don't worry it won't be like that every chapter. And also I made the current year 2013 in this fic. It's a lot easier and plus It makes me less likely to be inconsistent with the dates. If you are wondering Harry and Draco are both 24. Well that it for this week my lovelies! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An abrupt silence settled over the room. Draco scanned Harry's face for any sign that he wasn't serious. When he found none he turned to face the two standing in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley had nothing but pity in her eyes, Though for who he wasn't sure. Ginny looked as if she were ready to pounce at any moment. He narrowed his eyes at her, already aware of her plans.

"If you two could give us a moment." Draco said, his tone no room for argument. Mrs. Weasley nodded and made her way toward the door. Ginny looked as if she would oppose Draco and he shot a pleading look at her mother. He currently had a bigger problem to deal with. Mrs. Weasley dragged Ginny from the room before she could open her mouth.

Once the two women left the room Draco turned to Harry. "Harry what's the last thing you remember?" he asked slowly, figuring it was a good place to start. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes turned a stormy shade of green. "I remember putting Ginny out and us getting drunk after. That's pretty much it." Draco didn't know if he should be reliaved or not. He still remembered their friendship and Ginny cheating on him. On the other hand it was at least two months after that that Harry could even begin to fathom the idea that he was gay.

Harry must have noticed the flickering emotions on Draco's face. "What are you not telling me?" Draco's head snapped up and met his unsure gaze. "I-I think I'm going to find out if Ron's alright." Draco said on his way out of the door. This was too much. You can't just tell a man who's last memory is catching his fiance in bed with another man that you've been together for almost a year. Draco slid to the floor outside of Harry's room and groaned in frustration.

"Draco?" a familiar voice called from down the hallway. He saw Hermione's pregnant form waddling towards him. She had her familiar worried look on her face. "Is he alright? He's breathing right? Of course he is or you wouldn't be out here now. Is it worse? Oh no he didn't get turned into a woman did he? Well even if he did I still expect you to love him all the same because-" "Hermione calm down. He's breathing and he still has a cock." he interrupted, managing a weak laugh at her blush. "Well then what's the problem?" she asked her tone softening at Draco's pathetic posture. "Memory loss." he whispered.

Hermione's shocked gasp made the tears start to prickle in his eyes once more. "How much?" "The last thing he remembers is breaking up with Ginny." he whispered sadly. Hermione sighed and ran a hand threw her wild hair. "I'm so sorry Draco. Can I go talk to him?" she asked politely. Draco simply nodded and shut his eyes. What was he going to do? He heard the door open and Harry's surprised voice "HERMIONE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?"

Draco's mood darkened further at the fact that Harry didn't remember his joy when he found out that Ron and Hermione where having his first child. A few weeks after he'd tentatively asked Draco about having children with him someday.

Dark thoughts continued to cloud Draco's mind until a sniffling Hermione came out of the room. Draco looked up at her tear streaked face and sighed. He moved from his position o the floor and opened his arms, inviting her in for a rare hug. She practically tackled him and proceeded to wet his shirt with fresh tears. He breathed a grateful sigh when he saw Ron coming down the hall towards them. He handed over the crying woman and went in the room again to give them a moment alone.

Harry was starring straight up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Draco said as cautiously walked over to his bed. "I don't know Malfoy. How would you feel if you woke up to realize that you don't remember the past year of your life? That everything is different? That you basically know nothing?" He snorted. Draco could tell by his tone that he was only getting started, "I mean for fucks sake i don't remember _my best friends baby!_ What the fuck else don't I know?" at this, Draco's eyes darted to the floor.

"What aren't you telling me?" Harry demanded almost immediately. Draco bit his lip not know how to tell him that they've practically been married for a year. He couldn't just drop something like that on him. If he reacted like this to Hermione being pregnant, what would he do when Draco told him. He knew Harry would never physically hurt him but the prospect of emotional damage scared Draco more.

"Malfoy. What the fuck aren't you telling me?" Harry bit out in an authoritative tone that would have Draco on his knees in seconds. Given the situation it was just terrifying. He took a deep and looked up to meet Harry's stare. His eyes were a deep forest green, meaning his patients was wearing very thin.

"Okay judging by what your last memory was you're probably not going to believe me." Draco said hoping to prepare him for what he was about to hear. "Just spit it out Malfoy." Harry snapped, not wanting to prolong the experience. Draco was somewhat pleased to see that he didn't loose his inability to be patient for the smallest amount of time. "Well Harry you and I have been together for about a year. Well 8 months if you want to be specific." Draco said in the calmest voice possible. Harry blinked owlishly at him all traces of anger gone replaced by fear and surprise.

Draco moved to sit in the chair next to the bed so he and Harry could talk. "What the fuck are you doing?" Harry gasped when he saw Draco move closer to him. Draco rolled his eyes and plopped down in the chair. Honestly Potter if I i haven't raped you by now I highly doubt it's going to happen any time soon." Draco retorted. He was genuinely hurt that Harry would think he would do anything to harm him. Even if he didn't remember their romantic relationship they had still been friends for several months up to this point.

When he looked up at Harry he had the decency to look mildly ashamed. "So what questions do you have?" He finally asked after several minutes of tense silence. "Just start from the beginning." Harry said. Draco sighed remembering their first kiss.

_HD_

_Draco sighed as he heard Harry scurry down the stairs trying to go unnoticed. Since he had the grace of a three legged elephant his plan didn't work. He hadn't come out of his room for dinner and it was well past midnight. "I made stew. Leftovers are in the fridge." He called in the general direction of of the kitchen. He heard him go silent and them the sound of a fridge door being opened._

_ He smiled to himself even though he knew he would't receive a thank you. Harry had been avoiding him for weeks now and it was starting to hurt. They had started a awkward friendship when Draco changed sides during the war and needed a place to stay. As the years went by and the war ended they grew closer. Draco never moved out because both of them were lonley and enjoyed the company. Of course Harry's ex-fiance tried to change that fact but it never worked. She often fumed over the fact that Draco lived with him and she didn't. Her whinging was often ignored until that fateful birthday party._

_ Harry had thrown a party for one of his close friends and colleagues at his house and it was a nice atmosphere. That was until Harry found Ginny in his bed going down on his assistant. Needles to say the engagement was broken and the assistant was fired. That night started his strange behavior. _

_He avoided being alone with Draco at all costs. If Draco cooked dinner, which he often did, Harry would only come down to eat when he thought Draco was asleep. If Draco was in the living room, he would be in the study. If Draco was in the kitchen, he would be in the garden. However on the rare occurrences when they were together,Harry would constantly have his eyes glued to him. Every little move he made Harry watched. Draco decided that this had been going on long enough and tonight he was going to confront him. _

_He stood up from his position on the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Harry was leaning on the counter as the stew warmed on the stove. His eyes were closed and he looked like he could be asleep. "You really should be stirring that." He said breaking the silence. His green eyes flew open and darted nervously to Draco's face. Draco moved past him to the stove and began stirring the stew properly. "Sit. I'll bring it to you." he said not giving him a chance to argue. Harry shuffled his feet. "Well actually I have some work to do and I was going to eat in the study. As a matter of fact just forget the stew, I really have to get to work on er, my work."_

_ "I call bullshit." he stated without turning around. "Excuse me?" his tone held slight anger. Draco whirled around his calm facade broken quickly. "You heard me! I don't buy the shit that is currently flying from your mouth." Harry's face turned red as he stepped closer to him. "Don't talk to me like that!" Draco snorted at this "Don't talk to you like that? I'll talk any damn way I please! Hell this is the first time we've even been in the same room in over a week!" he shouted. Harry looked ready to retort but he cut him off. "And don't you dare try and tell me it's not true. Think about it. When was the last time we had an actual conversation?" Draco asked in an eerily calm voice. The calm before the storm. _

_When Harry was silent for several moments Draco snorted. "Exactly. If it weren't for the fact that you walk heavier than a limping giant I would't even know you where here at all. So what's your deal Potter? Did I do something wrong or do you just have a giant pole lodged into the depths of your arse?!" Draco bit out. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS " Harry yelled and stomped out of the kitchen._

_ Draco grabbed him by the arm at the bottom of the staircase and spun him around. "HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME?" Green eyes flashed as Harry paused his foot on the first step. "Let go of me." he whispered, his body trembling with anger. The air started crackling with both of their magic going slightly wild with heightened emotions. "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM IS!" The rational part of Draco's mind told him to let go and leave him alone. The irrational and prominent part of him screamed that he was so close to getting the answers he deserved._

_ "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS?!" Harry shouted getting directly in his face. "OBVIOUSLY I DO OR I WOULDN'T BE SHOUTING AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Harry stared at him intensely "This is my fucking problem." He said before he roughly grabbed the back of Draco's head and pulled him in for a harsh kiss._

_ Draco was still for several seconds before his lips started to respond. Their teeth clashed together uncomfortably but neither of them cared. Draco quickly took control and forced his tongue into Harry's mouth, enjoying the moan that erupted from him._

_ They battled for dominance but Draco eventually won. This went on for several minutes until the need for oxygen became too much. Harry settled for nibbling little bruises along Draco's neck while the blonds slender fingers gripped his hair and forced his mouth back up._

_ The small staircase was filled with the wet sound of their kissing and little moans of pleasure. When Harry found a particularly sensitive spot in his mouth Draco's hips snapped forward into Harry's. Both of them froze as they were suddenly broken out of their lust induced haze._

_"So this is the reason you've been a complete twat?" Draco almost whispered. Harry blushed and nodded, all of the fight drained from him. Draco shook his head and dragged him back to the kitchen where he gave Harry his now heated dinner and sat at the small table with him._

_ "So you aren't mad at me?" Harry asked like a scolded child. "No I'm not mad at you. I'm slight miffed that you acted like a prepubescent hufflepuff school girl and didn't talk to me." "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Harry said as he stared straight into Draco's eyes. He nodded at his apology. "So where does this leave us?" That was the question he was dreading. "Honestly Harry i don't know. I think that both of us need a little time to think." Draco said and exited the kitchen._

_HD_

Draco was snapped back to the present by a pillow being thrown at his head. "I've been calling yo for the past five minutes and you didn't answer me." Harry huffed. He nodded blankly at him. "Well are you going to tell the story?" Harry demanded. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day. I'll come back tomorrow and tell you whatever you want to know but as your healer I'm ordering you to rest." Draco moved to leave when a hand gripped his wrist. "Please don't leave. I mean you can if you want to. You know what? You can go home I'll just see you tomorrow." He stuttered. Draco went to grab another blanket from underneath the cabinet and transfigured the chair into a small cot next to the bed. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Shut up I'm trying to sleep" Draco mumbled as he settled himself in for the night.

* * *

**_*Hides behind computer* _...Hey guys... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I know it's been forever since I've updated but I've been going threw a lot in my personal life. In all honesty if I had written anything over the past couple of weeks I would have just killed all of the characters and no one would get a happily ever after.**

** With all that jazz out of the way just wanted to say sorry for the wait but I'm back now and _updates will be on Fridays._ Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. See you guys next week!**


End file.
